The Guardian
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: "I'm giving you all a choice, save yourselves or save another person in this building. Everyone else will perish along with WOOHP." When faced with a life-changing dilemma, one spy makes a shocking choice. "I want to save Tim Scam." Sam/Scam, sort of.


**Merry Christmas everyone! *waves***

 **I know it's been a long long time since I last posted something, so here's a LONG treat for everyone! I spent quite a while on it so hope you all enjoy it.**

 **A note of caution: Although it IS Christmas, this story is kind of sad though. The ending isn't very pretty. You have been warned. **

* * *

**The Guardian**

 **23** **rd** **December, W.O.O.H.P's Annual Christmas Party, 8.30 pm**

Dressed in a lime green knee-length dress, Samantha Simpson stayed in a corner of W.O.O.H.P's function room, sipping a glass of wine in hand. She had lost Clover and Alex in the crowd sometime back when she stopped to talk to Jerry. Sam knew however, that her two best friends were likely with their boyfriends Blaine and Dean, who were also their dates for the evening.

The superspy didn't mind that her friends had "ditched" her one bit. At least now, without her friends around she was less distracted. And she couldn't afford to be preoccupied, for she was an agent on a mission.

There was a mystery that needed solving, and Sam was determined to crack that mystery by the end of the night. She had kept her plans to solving the mystery to herself, knowing fully well that she would be teased mercilessly by her friends if she told them.

 _Clover would have said something like "Stop being such a workaholic Sammy."_ The superspy thought with a chuckle.

Choosing to remain at the corner of the room did have its advantages. Sam could stay pretty much hidden, but yet also had a good view of almost everyone in the function room. Her green eyes scanned the room, before landing on a person clad in a red suit talking animatedly to another group of W.O.O.H.P agents. Her eyes never left the person as they moved across the room like a social butterfly.

She took note of every single W.O.O.H.P agent her target conversed with, as well as how long each conversation took. He or she never spent more than three minutes with each person. Spotting her target talking to Alex and Dean, Sam cocked her head to one side as she tried to estimate her target's height. Her target was definitely taller than average. He or she towered over Alex's petite frame, even when Alex was in three inch heels! Dean on the other hand, was on par in height with the mystery target Sam was keeping tabs on.

 _Too tall to be a female._ Sam concluded after some consideration. _Besides, the shoulders are much too broad. Even if he was a female in shoulder pads, those shoulders won't be THAT broad._

"Sammy! There you are!" Sam's eyes snapped towards the sound of the voice, breaking her train of thought. Her lips curled up into a smile when she saw her other friend and fellow superspy Britney hurrying towards her.

"Britney! Look at you! You look gorgeous!" Sam exclaimed, placing her glass of wine down for a moment to give her other friend a hug. Britney was dressed in sleeveless silver dress with a white shawl to match, and looked like an angel.

"Thanks Sammy! You don't look too bad yourself!" Britney smiled, and both girls spent the next few moments chatting pleasantly, catching up on each other's lives. Britney worked in W.O.O.H.P Australia, so the two girls hardly had the chance to meet. She had specially came back for the celebration at Headquarters this year because she wanted to surprise her friends. Sam was touched by her friend's gesture.

Shortly after, Britney smiled sheepishly at Sam. "I really should get back to my date." She said reluctantly, looking around. "You don't have a date?" Britney added on in mild surprise.

Sam shook her head. Truthfully, many W.O.O.H.P agents had asked her to be their date for this party, but she always turned them down. In her heart, she knew that there was only one person that she wanted as her date. Sadly however, that was one fantasy that would never come true.

"Want me to hook you up with someone? There are some pretty nice W.O.O.H.P agents that I work with." Britney offered kindly. Sam shook her head once more. "I'm good. Thanks for the offer Britney. Go join your date." She shooed her friend off with a smile.

"See you later then Sammy!" Britney answered, giving her friend another brief hug before leaving hand in hand with another agent. Sam watched her friend for a moment, before turning her attention back to her mission at hand.

Apparently during her conversation with Britney, her target had vanished into thin air! Sam craned her neck, trying to spot the distinct red suit among the tons of W.O.O.H.P agents in the room. However, many agents had evidently decided to go with the spirit of Christmas, for there were too many people dressed in red that made Sam's head spin. Giving up trying to spot her target, Sam focused on observing the people at the party instead.

* * *

"Hohoho! Merry Christmas Agent Samantha!" After some time, a deep voice chuckled merrily behind her. _There you are!_ Sam thought delightedly, and spun around, a broad smile on her face.

"Hello Santa! How are you this year?" She answered kindly, appraising the jolly old Saint Nicholas in front of her. W.O.O.H.P's very own Santa Claus certainly looked the part, decked in a full Santa costume, from the long white beard, right up to the huge sack of goodies he had swung on his shoulder.

 **Blue eyes** twinkled back at her. Despite this, Sam was hesitant to eliminate anyone from her list of suspects just yet, a part of her wondering if 'Santa' was wearing contacts.

"It has been a wonderful year hohoho! And you have done many great things Samantha!" He praised, smiling broadly. 'Santa' lowered the bag of presents onto the ground, before rummaged through the large sack and taking a neatly wrapped blue box out of the bag.

"Merry Christmas to you!" Santa proclaimed loudly, handing Sam the box. Sam laughed and accepted the gift, taking the chance to see the size of Santa's hands. Her observant eyes passed over a small scar on the right hand.

In an instant, she knew the identity of the jolly man before her.

"Thank you Santa! Or should I say Agent Brad? Sam grinned in triumph when she notice Santa's face fell, and the blue eyes widened. 'Santa' stepped closer, taking off his glasses in one swift move. Sam took a closer look. _Yup, that is Agent Brad all right. Score one for me!_

"How could you tell?" Agent Brad whispered-yelled, his tone laced with disbelief. "No one has been able to!" Sam just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Brad, you have been W.O.O.H.P's Santa Claus for the annual Christmas Party three years running!" Sam teased, loving how Agent Brad's face paled further at her every word. "Do you really think no one will notice how you always disappear before Santa came and conveniently reappear afterwards? Besides, you fit the bill. " The look on Agent Brad's face as he absorbed all that Sam had said was priceless, and Sam was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Actually, it was really the scar on your right hand that confirmed your identity." Sam admitted when her giggles subsided. Agent Brad rubbed the scar absentmindedly, sustained from a recent accident while working in W.O.O.H.P's weapon creation lab. "Next time perhaps try to wear gloves?" Sam added on teasingly. Agent Brad sighed in defeat.

"I'm impressed Sam, great detective work there! Jerry was so convinced that you won't be able to deduce my identity! Well then, nonetheless, I should get back to work now. Congrats on solving this case detective! Merry Christmas!" Agent Brad readjusted the glasses and picked up his red sack. With a wave of his hand and a wink, 'Santa Claus' disappeared back into the crowd, greeting everyone in his own jolly manner along the way.

Sam simply smiled and took a dainty sip of wine. _Well that mystery is solved. In your face Jerry!_ While Sam may look calm and collected on the outside, she was actually doing a happy dance on the inside.

This was another of Jerry's many ways of 'testing' his spies. She had always wondered who the Santa Claus at W.O.O.H.P's annual party was ever since Jerry introduced the jolly man to the party in a few years back. Upon questioning Jerry about that last year, the head of W.O.O.H.P gave nothing away, only challenging Sam to figure out who Santa was. He even assured her that W.O.O.H.P's mystery Santa Claus this year had not changed from last year when she had broached the subject earlier.

It had taken her two Christmases, and **a lot** of casual conversations with other W.O.O.H.P agents to fish for information, but Sam was proud that she had solved the mystery.

Apart from the jovial Santa Claus that graced W.O.O.H.P's Christmas Party, there was also the Secret Santa project that Jerry introduced. A fortnight before Christmas, all W.O.O.H.P agents would draw a random name from a box, and they had to purchase a small gift for this person. The presents would be distributed by "Santa" during W.O.O.H.P's annual Christmas party.

Which explained the blue box that Sam was given by 'Santa' moments ago. Sam thought that this was a sweet activity for all to take part in, and was glad Jerry had incorporated that into the yearly gathering.

Her attention returned to the box. It was too small to hold any jewellery, but yet too large to hold something bulky. Removing the neat little red bow at the top of the box, Sam carefully unwrapped the gift. She beamed when she spotted the pretty butterfly shaped barrette in the box, and picked up the note next to the accessory.

 _Merry Christmas Samantha! I thought this gift suited you the moment I saw it. Hope that all your dreams will come true!_

 _Your secret Santa,_

 _Agent Pamela Morgan._

Sam knew agent Pamela, a well-mannered middle aged lady, though not very well as they worked in different departments. She resolved to find the woman to thank her later for the thoughtful gift. Slipping the box into her purse, Sam looked around, hoping to find her friends in the massive swarm of people.

* * *

But before Sam could take a single step, the lights flickered once, before going out completely. Even the LED lights on the fancy Christmas tree stopped working, plunging the room into complete darkness.

Screams of confusion filled the air as everyone was caught off guard by the sudden lack of light. It seemed that some agents were so startled that they even dropped their glasses of champagne! The shattering sound from the broken glass only added on to the pandemonium, as people started groping around in the darkness in search of an escape route.

Sam on the other hand, didn't dare to move from her spot at the corner of the room. She couldn't even see her hands, let alone what was in front of her! To try to make it across the room without any light (with the knowledge that there were glass shards on the floor), was a risk the superspy wasn't willing to take.

"Settle down agents!" Amidst all the chaos, one voice rang out confidently: Jerry's voice. Some agents had already recovered from their initial shock, and had fished out their mobile phones. The room was soon illuminated with little flashlights. Likewise, Sam fumbled through her purse for her own phone.

Once she had her phone lit, she used it to scan her immediate surroundings. Spotting a broken glass just a mere feet away from her, Sam was glad she chose not to move. Using the light from her phone as a guide, the superspy cautiously made her way to the centre of the room whereby a crowd of agents were already gathering.

It seemed as if W.O.O.H.P was experiencing a full blackout.

"GLADIS! The lights if you'll please!" Jerry called out, once the large group of agents quietened. Jerry was speaking to W.O.O.H.P's very own gadget distributing system that was powered by rechargeable batteries and not hooked to the mains. _Thus, even in a blackout, GLADIS should still be up and running._ Sam reasoned.

'Should' being the word. For there was no response from the smart gadget.

"GLADIS?" Jerry asked again, a tinge of concern laced in his tone. It certainly was strange that GLADIS was down as well….

"What's going on Jer?" Alex voiced. Jerry scratched his head, shaking his head in confusion.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure myself! But I think the main supply switch tripped. We better fix it." The head of W.O.O.H.P replied.

"I'll go." One of the male agents volunteered.

"NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!"

Before Jerry could give his consent, a loud voice boomed out. Simultaneously, the lights came back on. Sam winced as the strong burst of light blinded her eyes, and she blinked twice.

But nothing could have prepared her for the sight before her.

A large group of "agents" had formed a circle, surrounding the group that had crowded in the centre of the function room around Jerry. That however, was not the scary part.

The freaky part was that all the "agents" were completely identical! They all spotted the same face of a man decked in the trademark black suit that many W.O.O.H.P agents wore. Clearly, they were either clones or robots. Plus, they didn't look too friendly, with stern expressions on their faces.

"What…" Jerry whispered, clearly taken aback. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes, and the agents banded closer together. Why were there so many duplicates? How did they all come in? Did they cause the blackout? So many questions, but close to no answers.

Sam wanted to slap herself. Truthfully, while she was observing W.O.O.H.P agents just now, she had noted that there seemed to be too many agents dressed in black that looked the same…She had merely brushed it off as a form of dress-code agreement between agents…. _Why didn't I point that fact out sooner?_ She chided herself.

"Hey! Let me go!" Suddenly, Sam heard Britney's shouts of protest. Turning around, Sam gasped as one of the 'clones' grabbed her friend's hand in a tight grip. Britney wasn't with the group of W.O.O.H.P agents, but rather chose to stay against the wall during the blackout. However, the cloned agents were determined, and dragged an unwilling Britney towards the large group of W.O.O.H.P agents. Other agents on the side-lines too, were brought forcefully to the centre of the room.

"Britney!" Alex held out a hand quickly to stabilise her friend as she stumbled towards them. "Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Britney rubbed her arm where a handprint shape was clearly imprinted on it. "I'm okay." The blue-haired agent answered. "Just a little shaken up."

"Who are these people?" Clover piped up.

"I'll like to know that too." Jerry replied, picking up a fighting stance while glancing wearily at the robotic clones.

In an instant, the four superspies had whipped out their X-Powders, changing into their spy wear. They took up defensive positions next to Jerry. Some of the W.O.O.H.P agents did the same, forming a protective circle around the other W.O.O.H.P agents who were not as versed in field work. The robotic clones seemed to have a mind of their own as well, and mimicked the spies' fighting stances.

Clover, Sam and Alex dashed head on, locking in their targets. With her brows furrowed, Sam aimed a punch at one of the clones, who dodged the attack with ease. It returned a counter-attack of its own, knocking Sam off her feet.

Alex somersaulted in mid-air, planning on launching a flying kick at the clone. Unexpectedly however, the clone grabbed her feet and sent **her** flying instead! She screamed and landed on the ground with a thud. "Oww!" She rubbed her back in pain, but was quickly back on her feet.

Clover and the robotic clone were engaged in a fierce battle of their own. But the clone had superhuman strength after all, and had quick reflexes to match Clover's every attack. Even as Clover successfully delivered a kick, her blue eyes widened in pain when her boot hit metal.

"It's no use!" She yelled, facing back to back with her other friends after she recovered. "We can't fight them this way, they are made of metal!"

In the midst of the battle, there was suddenly a fierce applause. Everyone's gaze immediately snapped upward towards the second floor balcony area.

Lo and behold, there was Terrance Lewis, dressed in his trademark outfit, smirking at all of them. Gaps rang through the room. The three superspies traded looks of surprised. They had helped lock Terrance up a mere two weeks ago! How had he escaped so soon?

"Terrance?!" Jerry cried out, astounded.

"Congrats on figuring that out **blonde**." Terrance said with snide, completely ignoring his brother.

"Hey! WHO ARE YOU CALLING BLONDE?" Clover yelled in irritation. "Watch out Terrance! I'm going up there to kick your butt!" She warned with a deadly look. But before Clover could launch any attack, the robotic guards had already blocked the route towards Terrance.

Terrance chuckled. "Do you like my latest invention?" He said. "W.O.O.H.P robotic clones." He taunted, gesturing at the robots.

"YOUR latest invention?" A voice suddenly spoke indignantly. Suddenly, two men stepped out from the shadows behind Terrance. Both of them were tall, about the same height as Terrance. One of them was skinny, had a head of grey hair and donned a laboratory coat, while the other was strong, buff and spotted ebony tresses.

"Don't you mean OUR invention?" The one with dark hair added on with a frown. Terrance was quick to correct his error. "Of course, I mean OUR invention."

"Let me introduce you all to my NEW partners in crime!" He shouted to the crowd of agents

"New partners? What happened to the LAMOS?" Alex asked, abit to loudly though. Terrance's new alliances heard her.

"You named your evil organisation LAMOS?" The skinny one asked incredulously. The dark haired one was trying hard not to laugh.

"Not LAMOS. L.A.M.O.S!League Aiming to Menace and Overthrow Spies!" Terrance defended meekly. His two new partners in crime only shook their heads in amusement. Terrance cleared his throat. _Why were they even arguing about this anyway? They were going off topic!_

"BEHOLD! OUR LATEST INVENTION!" Terrance declared once more. There was an awkward silence after that, for the dramatization had lost its effect.

"If you think that a couple of ROBOTS can stop us Terrance, think again." Jerry spoke up fiercely, getting into a fighting stance once more. "Yeah. You've underestimated us Terrance." Sam piped up in a strong voice, surveying the threat before them. The robots had them surrounded, blocking off the only two exits to the room.

However, although Terrance's army consisted of robots, W.O.O.H.P agents still outnumbered them by about 2:1. There was still hope.

Terrance tsked, shaking his head with a smirk. And it was at that moment where Sam had a sinking feeling. Why did she had the feeling that Terrance had something more up his sleeve?

"So confident of winning my dear Samantha?" Terrance chuckled. "I suggest you think again." He then turned to his white-haired sidekick. "Shane? Would you like to do the honors?" The man in the lab coat, Shane, stepped forth, wearing a mysterious smile. "With pleasure." He murmured, and produced a small remote control from inside his lab coat.

The remote control had a big red button on it, and Shane pushed the button without hesitation.

* * *

BOOM!

The wall at the far end of the function room exploded with a loud bang. W.O.O.H.P agents acted on instinct, dropping to the ground and shielding their faces. Debris and dust went flying, and everyone was beyond shocked to do anything but brace themselves.

When the air cleared, all that remained of that wall was a pile of debris and a gaping hole.

"I don't recommend you to try anything stupid." Terrance warned. "We've already put explosives on every inch of the building. One wrong move," he mimicked the action of pushing the button, "and there goes everyone." He mocked.

The W.O.O.H.P agents exchanged looks, clearly not expecting Terrance to be so prepared. Jerry closed his eyes in worry. It seemed as if Terrance had the upper hand now. With GLADIS not functioning, none of them had any gadgets on hand. Plus, he knew Terrance well enough to realize that his brother wasn't kidding. Even if they tried to escape, everyone would just die within seconds. It was a lost cause for them, no matter how he thought about it.

Their only hope now, was to buy sometime and hope to be able to negotiate matters with Terrance.

"Now. Are we going to be good agents? Or do I have to blow the whole building up?"

"Don't even try to threaten us Terrance! If you blow the whole building you yourself will go down with it! Isn't that what you DON'T want?" Sam asked smartly. She wasn't about to give in so easy.

"On the contrary Samantha, our goal here is just to destroy W.O.O.H.P. Sacrifices will have to be made for the cause." Terrance shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. "Now, are you going to behave?" Jerry hated how Terrance was treating them like children, but he swallowed his anger down. It wouldn't do for him to get angry.

"You have our word Terrance. It is possible to negotiate matters?" Jerry said, startling all agents.

"But Jer-"Most of the agents protested, reluctant to give in. Jerry held out a hand to stop the chatter. He turned to face his team of 200 agents in the room. "It is for the best agents. I wish for as little bloodshed as possible. If we can have some form of negotiation, so be it." He announced.

Jerry seem to have aged twenty years at that announcement. W.O.O.H.P agents weren't the one to back down from a challenge, but for the sake of everyone, Jerry chose to give up his pride.

Terrance considered Jerry's proposition for a moment. "Very well then. I shall proceed down and we can perhaps…negotiate." He redrew from sight, and the robotic guards formed a tighter circle around the W.O.O.H.P agents.

Clover eyed the robotic guards warily. "Are we really not going to do anything Jer?" Her boss confirmed her suspicions. It was just risky. Too risky. And Jerry did not go through with a plan that he had confidence in.

"But if we just try boss…" It was agent Brad who spoke this time, not liking the idea of being sitting ducks. But Jerry was firm on his decision. Agent Brad was clearly displeased, but said nothing.

Moments later, Terrance came ambling in with his two sidekicks in tow. He was whistling a merry tune, as if mocking all the W.O.O.H.P agents. Jerry was about to step forward, but Terrance stopped him with a hand. "No need for negotiations. We've came up with a compromise of our own."

"My dear partners in crime Shane and Wayne have kindly supplied me with a good idea." Terrance added on. He walked in a circle around Jerry, taunting him.

"Originally, I was just planning on blowing the WHOLE building up with everyone in it." Terrance explained. "But since it IS Christmas, I guess I am drawn to the 'Spirit of Giving'." He air-quoted the words with his fingers.

"I think I'll let SOME of you go free…" He mused, fishing out a deck of blue cards from his suit.

"Terrance will hand out these blue cards to some of the agents. If you are given them, step out towards my left, where Shane is." His buff sidekick, Wayne announced in a deep voice. "And no funny business. We're watching you." He added, throwing a careless glance towards the scientist Shane who was twirling the remote control in his hand. A reminder of how easy it was to detonate the bombs in W.O.O.H.P.

The evil mastermind began to hand out the blue cards. "There's one for you, and for you, and for you…." He distributed them out randomly, mingling among the W.O.O.H.P agents.

"Oh and of course…Agent Samantha. How can I forget?" Terrance smirked, while handing her a blue card. Sam lowered her head, and walked silently to the smaller group of W.O.O.H.P agents that had the blue card. Among that group, she spotted a few familiar faces, agent Brad included. Her friends hadn't been given the card.

Once Terrance was done handing out the cards, Sam realised with a start that only a small group of fifty agents had the card. _Was Terrance really going to let only fifty agents go free? Or was it the other way around?_

"What is this Terrance? Fifty agents?" Jerry spoke harshly. "Patience dear brother of mine. I'm not finished yet." Terrance advised. He turned to address the small group of fifty.

" **I'm giving you all a choice, save yourselves or save another person in this building. Everyone else will perish along with WOOHP."**

Silence.

Then a bottle of fury was unleashed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Suddenly, there was a flash of black, as a random male W.O.O.H.P agent dashed forward into action. "YOU ARE DISPICABLE!" He yelled as he rushed towards Terrance. This seemed to ignite something into all the W.O.O.H.P agents. They began fighting, throwing attacks at the robotic guards all while hurling insults at Terrance.

Sam fought valiantly, fuelled by the frustration and fury in her heart. What Terrance was asking of them to do was to choose who to save! And it was only fifty spots for over two hundred agents! It was beyond inhumane! What kind of sicko was he?

The card grasped tightly in her hand, she punched and kicked. Each missed attack only served to make her angrier. But she was getting her hopes up, for how could a human be matched with a robot? Every attacked the agents made they sustained injuries for it.

The agents quickly tired out, but they still kept on fighting. Even Jerry was engaged in a hand to hand combat with Shane the mad scientist. Terrance was nowhere in sight.

A bolt from the blue, there was a loud **zap.** A bright red ray whizzed through the air, and suddenly it felt ten degrees warmer. It penetrated through the wall without any problem, melting a whole in the wall. . Everyone stopped in their tracks, tracing the origin of the ray.

Terrance emerged from under a table, a ray gun in hand. He was shaking with rage. "ENOUGH!"

Jerry's eyes were on the verge of bulging out of their sockets upon noticing the ray gun. "How did you get that?" He questioned loudly. He was so shocked by the fact that Terrance had the ray gun that he didn't even struggle when Wayne placed a pair of handcuffs on his hands. Jerry was brought over to Terrance, who pointed the ray gun at his neck.

"Jerry!" Sam, Clover and Alex yelled in unison, fear laced in their voices. All the W.O.O.H.P agents froze, their eyes never once leaving their boss. Grim expressions plastered on their faces, they waited with a bated breath.

"The ray gun…" Sam heard agent Brad whispered breathlessly. Sam recognised the weapon as well. It was a ray gun that supposedly could penetrate and melt any material within seconds. The forefather of the laser-lipstick, it was designed as a field gadget, but later abandoned because of its highly dangerous nature.

For if that ray gun could melt the wall, what would happen if it were to be aimed at Jerry…. Sam shuddered at that thought. What would be left would only be bones.

"Now that I have gotten your attention…" Terrance's voice was an octave lower, softer but deadlier. No one dared to move an inch, fearing for Jerry's safety.

"I have no doubt some of you recognise this little device I have…." Terrance noted, observing how some agents paled at the sight of the ray gun. "COPERATE. OR ELSE." He warned, moving the ray gun closer towards Jerry for emphasis.

Defeated, the agents allowed themselves to be escorted by the robotic guards into the two groups they were in earlier. All were silent, but they were clearly holding back their anger. Some of the male agents had their hands clenched in a tight fist, agent Brad included.

Satisfied that he was in control again, Terrance let Jerry go. The latter stumbled back into the larger group of agents, completely out of breath.

"Now. Do I have to repeat my instructions?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He had returned back to normal again, and was back to taunting the spies once more. No one spoke.

"The fifty of you get to choose…. Save yourself or another person in this building. Everyone else will DIE. Three minutes to decide. GO."

* * *

Taking deep breaths, Sam tried to calm herself down. After a moment, she was able to think rationally.

He had purposefully skipped over her two friends…She noted with frustration. She wanted to kill him. He was giving her the dilemma of which of her other two friends to save!

She groaned upon realisation that most of the people that she knew was in the group that was doomed to die…unless she saved them.

But, now that she had a choice…of who she **could** save….Sam was at a lost. While she was already set on giving her exit pass away, Sam didn't know WHO to save.

Guilt coursed through her veins when the first person that popped up in her mind was not her friends, nor her colleagues but of **him.** W.O.O.H.P's master criminal that had light brown hair and alluring sea-foamed eyes.

Her innermost secret that not even her best friends knew.

That Samantha Simpson had a soft spot for Tim Scam.

 _I have to save him…_ She thought.

 _But this is the cowardly way out._ She reflected with a sigh. She was avoiding the decision of making a choice of which friend to save. Asking to choose between Clover and Alex was like asking her to cut off either of her limbs: they were both equally important.

Either way she looked at things, she was doomed to carry a bundle of guilt with her no matter what.

"Time is running." Terrance reminded smugly. The next few minutes was going to be the most difficult for these agents. The power to choose who to live and who to die was scary indeed.

Although Sam had her reservations, her heart was set.

 _He deserves a chance in redemption._ She reflected. _It wouldn't be fair for him…Heck it isn't fair for anyone._

"Forgive me girls…" She whispered under her breath.

 _Dear God please. I hope that I'm making the right choice._ She prayed fervently .

Before she could regret her decision, Sam whipped out a small piece of paper from her purse and scribbled a few words. She then dropped the paper back into her purse.

* * *

"Tick-tock, tick-tock. Time's up!" Terrance exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Now, please step forward and state your decisions." Terrance's voice was so full of cheer that it was disgusting. For a moment, no one moved.

"I'll go first." Sam looked up and her heart sank when she saw the person who stepped forward was Agent Brad, still dressed in his Santa costume. He had a resigned yet determine look on his face as he turned around to address the crowd.

"W.O.O.H.P isn't going to end here." He spoke. "Despite how all this….might be gone by tonight, there is still hope. If W.O.O.H.P was able to rise from a small company to the multinational company it is today, it can do so one more time. And we have one person to thank for making W.O.O.H.P how it is today." Agent Brad paused and searched the crowd, his eyes finally landing on a pair of sad grey orbs. "And that is why I'm choosing to save our boss, Jerry Lewis." At that moment, Jerry stepped forward, and was about to protest when agent Brad cut him off.

"Jerry, when you get out of here, ALIVE, along with those other agents, start a new W.O.O.H.P, and continue to help keep this world a better place. We are counting on you." Brad stated resolutely. Surprisingly, all the other agents nodded their heads in agreement, and there was a sounding applause. Brad had just given the organisation a new lease of hope.

Jerry on the other hand, was at a lost. The blue card in Brad's hand certainly was tempting, but he couldn't let his agents down like that. Besides, age was catching up to him. It wasn't worth saving an old man like him. Plus, Jerry honestly didn't mind going down with the organisation he had built up. It seemed fitting.

However, Agent Brad stood firm in his decision, and wouldn't take no for an answer. The younger agent pressed the blue card into his boss' palm.

"Jerry, you have to stay alive. Terrance might win this round, but he won't win the next. Only you can stop him." Agent Brad told Jerry quietly, but with determination and conviction. "You know him best." He shrugged.

"I'm **so sorry**." The next person that walked forward was a female agent with blonde hair that was already in tears. Sam knew her to be Agent Elizabeth from the Weapon's Department Agent Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hands and tried to compose herself, before speaking shakily. "Know that I treat all of you like family. I really do. I really want to be able to save each and every one of you." She sobbed.

"But I'm so sorry to say that I can't do that. I have two young children at home waiting for their mother, and I can't leave them alone in this world!" She continued pleadingly. "Please understand that. Please!" Agent Elizabeth implored, before stepping back.

No one said a word, but there were audible sobs coming from the other end of the room, no doubt distraught mothers who suddenly realised that they might not live to see their children grow up if they perished tonight.

"We understand Elizabeth. We really do. You are not to blame to put family before us." Jerry answered for everyone, despair laced in his voice. Sam felt her heart clench in pain she lowered her head. _How many families are going to be torn apart because of this tonight? How many children will lose their parents?_ This wasa nightmare, a freaky nightmare.

"It would certainly be really selfish for me to keep the card for myself," began W.O.O.H.P's old caretaker sometime later. "Besides, I have nothing left to live for, no family members…nothing. I'm going to pass this card to agent Frank, whom I know has a wife and a baby girl that need him." The sixty year old man declared. Agent Frank, a tall man with brown eyes, gave the old caretaker a hug and a whispered 'thank you' before retreating with the blue card grasped tightly in his hand.

"I am only one person." Britney began quietly. "And I can supposedly only save another. But I do happen to know that agent Nancy Hall is pregnant." Britney paused, and a small sad smile graced her pretty features. "It won't be fair for her unborn child to be unable to see the world. So I am going to give my exit pass to her." The agent that Britney had named, Nancy Hall stepped forward, tears in her eyes. Sam didn't recognised her, and deduced that agent Nancy must have worked in W.O.O.H.P's Australia branch as well. Both women embraced tearfully, before agent Nancy took the blue card from Britney's hand and joined the small crowd of fifty agents. Britney approached the larger group of W.O.O.H.P agents, and was comforted with pats on the back for her brave decision.

"I have dedicated my entire life to W.O.O.H.P, and I feel that it is only fitting that it ends this way for me. But there are so many young ones here, young ones that have the ability to carry on W.O.O.H.P's legacy. I shall give my exit pass to agent Alex. Please keep the W.O.O.H.P spirit burning." One of the middle aged agents stated. Alex stumbled forward numbly and accepted the card. Sam was just glad that one of her friends would be saved. She crossed her fingers, hoping that some other agent could save Clover. So that she could save **him** without any hesistation **.**

One by one, all the other agents in the group that Terrence had picked out stepped forward, stating their choices. Almost all of them chose to save another agent that was not in the group of fifty. Instead, the agents that were picked to be saved were mainly those with a family to care for, as well as several younger W.O.O.H.P spies that had a long road ahead of them.

* * *

Soon, Sam was the only one left who hadn't spoken. She took a glance at the other forty nine agents that now held the blue card, sighing in relief when she noted that both Alex AND Clover were among the lucky ones saved.

Britney, Dean, Blaine, agent Brad, agent Pamela and so many others that she knew, stood with the other group. Sam was torn. She wanted to save them so so badly. But there was another person that her heart was telling her rescue. _It wouldn't be fair for him. He deserves a second chance!_ Sam reasoned with herself.

 _But all those families….all those poor children without their parents…._ She bit her lower lip, her initial resolve crumbling. _It shouldn't end this way…_ Sam wished she could save all of them.

 _What of HIM then? Didn't you vow to always put his life before yours? All that you have done to try and help him change would be to waste…_ Her inner longing spoke out to her. Sam clenched her fist, fighting back tears. Once she had composed herself, she raised her head and took a second look at all the agents in the larger group. She poured all her emotions into her gaze, hoping to convey her uttermost sincere apology with her eyes. Each time she looked at someone she knew, she said a silent apology in her heart.

The agents seemed to know what she wanted to say, for they all returned sad, but understanding looks of reassurance. Agent Brad, the man in the Santa costume, even mouthed to her: It is going to be okay. Sam felt even guiltier for what she was going to do.

 _No backing out Sam. You can do this. You ARE his guardian._ Sam chanted repeated in her stepped forth.

"You say that I can save any person in this building?" Sam began.

"Yes." Terrance said with a curt nod.

"And no matter who I choose to save you will spare him or her? No tricks?" She raised her eyebrows in question and gave the criminal a hard look.

Terrance locked eyes with Sam, before raising his right hand and giving Sam a mock salute. "A man's honour." He answered, his eyes never leaving Sam's.

Sam nodded slowly, satisfied with the reply she got. Although she didn't trust Terrance one bit, she didn't exactly have a choice did she? She would just have to accept it at face value.

"Alright then. Could I have a private word? I'm sure you'll be interested in my…proposition." Sam stated with a mysterious glean in her eyes.

All the occupants in the room wore similar confused looks upon hearing Sam's statement. Terrance was eyeing Sam with a calculating look, wondering what it was that she could offer.

Clover, Alex and Jerry exchanged glances, before the latter stepped forth and place a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Don't do anything rash Sam." He said.

Sam sent a reassuring look at her boss. "I won't Jerry. Trust me, I know what I am doing." She certainly didn't want to cause any more pandemonium by telling everyone who she wanted to save. Jerry nodded, but he was still clearly worried.

"You have perked my interest Samantha." Terrance said slowly. He had once again taken the ray gun out. "Shall we step outside for a moment then? But no funny tricks, if not your precious FRIENDS will get it." He warned, pointing the ray gun intently at the large group of W.O.O.H.P agents. Sam nodded tersely.

"I hear you crystal clear."

"Watch our captives Wayne, I'll just have a word with agent Samantha over here." With that order, Terrance left the room with Sam trailing behind.

* * *

The door to the function room slammed shut. Seeing that Terrance's back was turned, Sam took a chance, and sent a flying kick aimed at the man's side. But Terrance was fast, and dodged the attack.

He tsked, shaking his head with disdain. "Wrong move Samantha. Are you sure you want to try that again?" He mocked.

Hesitating, Sam stopped in her tracks. She knew that she couldn't anger Terrance, for he held the power to eliminate everyone, even the fifty lucky agents he allowed to save. But she never expected the older man to have such fast reflexes that could put Jerry to shame!

"Now. About that proposition?" Terrance smirked, knowing that he had the upper hand.

Sam sucked in a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

"I want to save Tim Scam." Her words were met with silence. Dozens of emotions were displayed on Terrance's face, but the most prominent one was shock.

"Interesting choice. Can I ask why?" After the astonishment wore off, Terrence put forth his question.

Sam avoided his eyes, feeling a blush coat her cheeks. "Personal reasons." She muttered.

"And you would sacrifice your life, your future, just to save him?" He probed further.

"Yes." Sam affirmed without a second thought.

"What about W.O.O.H.P?" Sam didn't have an answer to that and simply shrugged dejectedly.

Terrence Lewis was quiet for a moment, lost in thought. He shook his head and sighed.

"I always knew that Scam had a soft spot for you." He began silently, raking his hand through his white hair. "Every single time when we watched you all through our hidden cameras, his eyes always….lingered on you far too long. And his plans, always never involved direct harm to you." Sam's green orbs had widened in disbelief on hearing what Terrence said.

"I always thought it was just a one sided thing. It would seem I was wrong." He sighed again.

"Such pure…unconditional love…." Terrence trailed off, frown lines clearly visible on his face as he thought about his own life.

It was the first time that Sam had seen the confident Terrence Lewis display any sign of weakness. At that moment, she felt a surge of pity for the older man, who clearly never got to experience the most wonderful emotion in the world: Love.

An instant later, Terrence's face had hardened once again, and the moment was broken.

"You shall have your wish." He said simply.

The pair stepped back into the room momentarily, and Terrance motioned for his other sidekick, Shane the mad scientist, to come forward.

"Escort our privilege forty-nine to the jet first. I have a little **personal business** to take care with agent Samantha." Terrance announced, purposefully emphasising on the words 'personal business', just to create some fear in the W.O.O.H.P staff. The scientist nodded in understanding, and proceeded to bark orders at the robotic guards.

"Sammy!" A voice that contained a tinge of desperation, echoed through the room. That sound was Clover's voice.

Sam felt her heart clench, as reality sunk in. This was the last time she would ever see her best friends, not to mention every other person in the room. She let her eyes linger slowly over all the people she knew. Agent Brad, Britney, Jerry, Blaine, Dean….and finally stopped at her dear best friends. Clover and Alex were staring unblinkingly at her, their expressions unreadable.

Tears were already making their way down Alex's cheeks, while Clover was struggling to hold back sobs of her own. It was clear that both her friends had guessed that she was planning to sacrifice herself for someone else. In spite of this, Sam forced a tiny smile on her face, all while hating how she was hurting them by making this sacrifice.

She wanted nothing more than to be able to go up and hug her best friends, to reassure them that it would be all okay, and to be able to **really** bid them farewell. There were still so many things that she wanted to tell them, such as to live out their lives fully, and to let them know how much she loved them.

However, Sam also knew in her heart that if she did go over, she wouldn't be able to muster the courage to leave again.

 _Take care Clover and Alex. You girls are the best friends a girl could ever have._ Sam reflected sadly, before allowing Terrance to escort her out of the room, one of the robot guards trailing behind.

"SAM!" The redhead could hear frantic voices calling after her, but she willed her legs to carry on moving. Of all the ways she had pictured her final farewell, Sam never thought it would end this way. As the door closed, a single tear fell silently down Sam's cheek. She brushed it away with the back of her palm quickly.

"Lead the way Samantha. You know this place better than I do." Terrance stated.

* * *

The unlikely pair walked in silence. As they neared the entrance to the prison holding facility, Sam stopped short. Crumpled in front of the entrance were the two night guards, unconscious. She gulped, hurrying forward to check for a pulse.

Thank goodness they were still breathing.

Before Terrance could take another step, Sam stopped him with a hand.

"I hold you to your word, Terrance." She stated coldly, giving the criminal a hard look. The fact that Terrance's clones had taken down all the agents in the building had rattled her confidence in the man before her.

"I assure you Samantha. I'll keep my word. A man's honour. Likewise, I expect the same from you." Terrence answered just as emotionlessly. Sam nodded in affirmation.

"You have my word as a W.O.O.H.P agent. And no funny business please. I put my faith in you." And Terrance Lewis didn't doubt the spy, for he could tell that someone like her would take promises very seriously. To have her faith placed in him too, was an honour.

That trust barrier gone, both of them entered the facility. The corridors were deserted, since both night guards had been knocked out cold. Whispers were heard among the prisoners as they conversed, mostly about Christmas season.

However, as Sam and Terrance walked down the corridor towards a certain cell number #19560E , the hushed comments changed in nature. Criminals sent a mixture of curious and hard looks at the unlikely duo, and that became the talk of the town. Some even snarled at Sam, recognising her as the superspy that put them in jail. The superspy ignored all the harsh comments thrown her way.

Terrance too, was eyeing each of the criminals, but said nothing.

"Terrance? What is he doing here? With that agent nonetheless?"

"How does he do that? Escape all the time?" A female criminal muttered crossly.

It seemed like eternity later (but was really only a few minutes), that they reached the cell they were heading towards.

Sam sucked in a deep breath, unable to handle the sudden surge of memories and emotions pouring through her soul. Coming back here, after so long, just brought back so many memories. And it didn't help when she noticed that he was lying on the bed with his eyes closed; a peaceful sight indeed. She allowed her eyes to run over his form quickly, committing everything into memory. His sharp, well-defined features, muscular form and brown hair. This would be the last time…she would ever get to see him. Suddenly, she wanted to cry. She wanted to run in and throw her hands around him, to hug him for dear life. Tell him all the secrets that had burdened her heart since six months ago.

 _Get a grip girl! His life depends on it!_

She didn't have the heart to disturb him from his nap, but Terrance clearly had other plans. He cleared his throat loudly, successfully waking Tim.

Tim Scam cracked an eye open grumpily, wondering what it was that roused him from his nap. Whoever it was, they would pay.

"Leave me alone." He muttered gruffly, turning on his side so that his back faced away from the cell door.

"I suggest you awaken Scam." As soon as that familiar voice reached his ears, Tim's eyes snapped open wide.

"Terrance?" He questioned, while glancing over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was his ex-leader of the LAMOS: Terrance Lewis. Beside him, completely out of place was Sam, decked in her spy suit. His breath hitched.

Tim's gaze hardened. "What. Here to brag about your escape Terrance?" He muttered sarcastically, his eyes darting towards the red-haired beauty next to Terrance occasionally. While she had a headstrong appearance, he could tell instantly that it was a façade. Her emerald eyes, reflected strong emotions and sadness. _What was bothering her?_

"I suggest you shut your mouth Scam. Your life depends on it." Terrance quipped. Tim only snorted, folding his hands.

"When have I ever listened to you?" He resorted back, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

To his surprise, Terrance only sighed, backing down. The older man turned towards Sam and gestured with his hand. Sam nodded briefly, fishing out her W.O.O.H.P card. She tapped the card on the security panel, and scanned her fingerprint. The cell door opened with a click. Tim took a step backwards unknowingly. _What was she up to?_ He wondered.

She stepped inside wordlessly, her eyes locked with his. Emerald eyes stared at sea-foam as she neared closer and closer, until they stood face to face. Tim swallowed, not knowing what was going to occur.

Without warning, she raised a hand slowly, reaching towards his face. When her right hand caressed his cheek softly, his heart began to race.

Her hand was warm, soothing, relaxing. It had been so long since he had such a delicate human touch that he didn't know how to respond to it. His pupils dilated, and he leaned in to the touch unconsciously. However, his eyes never left hers.

There was a questioning look in his eyes. Sam smiled sadly, trying to convert all of her emotions into that touch. _Take care Tim._ She thought, before moving her body so as to block Terrance from seeing what she was going to do next.

Quickly, she pressed a piece of paper into Tim's palm using her free hand. Understanding passed through his face and he clenched his fist. She gave him an almost unperceivable nod.

Terrance cleared his throat again. And their moment was broken. She broke away, a soft blush coating her cheeks. Still not speaking a word, she gestured for Tim to go out of the cell. When he didn't move, she gave him a quick push in that direction.

Tim tensed as he neared Terrance, noting a W.O.O.H.P agent standing on guard next to Terrance. In a flash, the W.O.O.H.P agent had pinned Tim's arms behind his back.

"LET GO!" Tim struggled furiously. But that agent was strong…Almost as if it was a robot. Tim took a double take. The facial expression of the agent never changed abit, and its movements were not nature. This was clearly a robot!

 _What was going on?_ He thought, glancing towards Sam and Terrance who just began to talk.

"I admire your courage, Samantha." Terrance said. It was true. No one in the right frame of mind would even do such a thing that Samantha Simpson was now doing. Additionally, she also fully trusted Terrance to bring Tim Scam to safety, despite knowing the animosity between the two men. He found her courage, bravery and loyalty commendable, and because of that, he intended to keep his end of the deal. (As much as he wanted Tim dead.)

There was a flash of confusion in Sam's eyes as she heard what Terrance said, but it was all forcefully concealed after a moment with the mental strength garnered from years of training. A passive expression remained.

"Thank you." She whispered. Terrance nodded, before leading Tim away.

All through the exchange between Terrance and Sam, Tim Scam had been staring wordlessly back and forth between both parties. Although he had zero idea as to what was going on, but he had a feeling that it was something terrible.

"Where are you taking me?!" Tim spoke harshly as Terrance motioned for him to walk forward.

"You are lucky Scam." Was the only reply he got from his ex-leader.

"What do you mean?" Tim snapped. Wondering what Samantha Simpson was up to, Tim turned his head….Just in time to see Samantha enter the cell he had just left, locking herself in, then throwing her W.O.O.H.P card out of the grills.

"Why is she doing that… Terrance! What the heck is going on?!" Tim Scam was more confused than ever. But Terrance kept mum, and continued moving forward with quick strides.

* * *

The pair (and the robot) arrived at a room which Tim recognised as the function room soon after.

"You are truly blessed to have someone that cares so much about you." Terrance said vaguely.

Tim was confused, and he couldn't make head or tail of what the older man was saying. Terrance was making no sense at all.

"Be prepared to be astonished Scam. You are not the only super villain W.O.O.H.P has." Terrance smirked, his demeanour taking a 180 change.

 _That's more like the Terrance Lewis I know. Sarcastic egoistical ass._ Tim thought with a little relief.

But as the doors opened, Tim became more and more astonished.

The first thing that he noticed was the unnaturally silent room. It was too quiet.

The next thing he saw was a large group of W.O.O.H.P agents crowded at the centre of the function room, their hands cuffed behind their backs. Their predicament was so unlikely that Tim wanted to laugh.

And guarding those group of agents were another group of people that had a striking resemblance to the robot manhandling him…. _All robots._

The W.O.O.H.P agents hadn't noticed him yet, but Tim realised that they were all wearing similar looks…looks of **defeat.**

 _Had Terrance finally managed to work out an evil plan that succeeded? What of Sam then? Where did she fit into all of this?_

The robotic guard motioned for him to move forward. Unwillingly, he trudged alongside Terrance.

But as soon as the W.O.O.H.P agents noticed him, pandemonium struck.

"HIM? She sacrificed her life to save someone like HIM? What on earth is she thinking?"

"My poor baby…I won't be able to see my child again! Why didn't she choose to SAVE ME INSTEAD? He doesn't deserve it!" A woman cried out.

"She is a TRAITOR!" Another yelled.

"This is all Terrance's fault! I bet he manipulated agent Samantha to save Scam! You and I both know that Scam was once part of the LAMOS! He must be trying to rebuild his organisation!" A fourth agent exclaimed.

At the last comment, Terrance stopped in his tracks, clenching his fist in fury. He whipped out the ray gun in one swift move, pointing at the group of agents huddled at the corner.

Tim's eyes widened when he saw the gadget in Terrance's hand and where he was directing the gun towards. He recognised it as the Ray Gun, one of the weapons he had helped to design. It was created with the intent of being able to melt down any obstructions, a handy tool to have during spy missions. The laser beam emitted was of such a high temperature that it could literally melt through solid metal. However, the gadget had never been used as it posed a very big threat to humans.

Tim had no doubt that if the laser beam was aimed at **humans** , the victims would die immediately with a combination of asphyxiation and the high temperature. Anyone with basic science knowledge would also know that the skin of the victims would burn as well, leaving only bones in its wake. That concept itself was disturbing, even for a sadist like Tim Scam.

 _How on_ _ **earth**_ _did Terrance get hold of that gadget? Didn't Jerry get it destroyed?_ Tim thought incredulously.

Whatever it was, Terrance was now holding a device that had the power to effectively eliminate them all in a split second.

As that thought flickered through his mind, Tim shuddered, wondering what possessed him to create such a dangerous weapon in the first place. As proven now, horrifying things could be unleashed if the gadget fell into the wrong hands.

 _How ironic. That I might die by a weapon by my own creation._

It seemed as if the W.O.O.H.P agents were all aware of the danger they were in as well, for all of them cowered back at the sight of the tiny ray gun, and the room became deathly silent.

"Listen up, ALL of you. I'll have you know that I am only following the request of your dear **agent Samantha**. So STOP with all the speculations, before I REALLY fire a shot at someone's head." Terrance hissed out with more venom than Tim had ever seen him had. There was silence at his statement. With a curt nod, Terrance resumed walking, and the robotic guard nudged Tim forward.

 _Terrance was insane._ Tim decided in his mind as they neared the jet. _Someone really needs to send him to the mental hospital to get his mind checked out._

Having seen so many queer things already, it didn't faze Tim one bit to see another two robotic people standing guard at the entrance of the craft.

"Get on the jet." Terrance said, gesturing towards the vehicle. Tim cocked his head to one side, staring at the jet with contempt.

"I think I'll pass." He smirked in reply.

"Don't push your luck Scam." Terrance warned, shaking his head. "You have no idea how lucky you are."

"Then tell me how lucky I am. Tell me what the hell is going on!" Tim shot back, glaring at his ex-leader. Both men stood there staring at each other for a moment, neither of them backing down. Soon after, Terrance broke eye contact.

"You'll probably find out soon enough." Was the older man's vague reply, and Tim felt like pulling his hair out. While he had some inking as to what was going on, it would be nice to REALLY know what Terrance had planned, seeing how he seemed to be right in the middle of it.

"Get on the jet Scam. I won't offer again." Terrance hissed.

Before Tim could resort back, the two robotic guards grabbed Tim by the arms in a tight grip. Tim struggled. "Let me go!" He shouted, trying his best to free himself.

Clearly however, humans were no match in strength to robots. Tim was shoved into the aircraft, stumbling over the curb. He blinked as he regained his bearings, before straightening himself and took a brief scan of the jet.

* * *

Forty-nine pairs of unblinking eyes stared back at him, as if in a trance. All were W.O.O.H.P agents, most clad in fancy party gear, Tim noted in surprise. Was it really time for the annual Christmas party already? Then why wasn't Sam dressed that way but rather in her spy suit?

"SCAM? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Clover was the first one to snap out of her stupor, yelling out at the top of her lungs. As if a spell had been broken, all the W.O.O.H.P agents began conversing, throwing (not so subtle) comments around.

"Why is he here?" One said with clear disdain.

"Where is agent Samantha?"

"He doesn't deserve it!" Another one commented.

"Would someone tell me what on EARTH is going on?" Tim yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. First Terrance and Samantha Simpson frees him from his cell, then he is tossed into this jet craft with WOOHP agents that probably want his head! And now said craft is taking off from W.O.O.H.P building with a **ROBOT** as the pilot, with NONE of the W.O.O.H.P agents trying to stop this madness! To top it off, all the W.O.O.H.P agents were now all speaking at once that made comprehending anything completely impossible!

All in all, Tim Scam was utterly and beyond, confused and frustrated. He wanted answers. And he wanted them now.

Tim Scam's outburst echoed around the small jet, and suddenly, everyone zipped their mouths and stared at him.

"You mean you don't know?" Alex asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Pfff….Ignore him Alex! Don't try to play dumb Scam, I don't know what your plan is, but I'm sure you know EXACTLY what's going on!" Clover scoffed, pointing a finger at Tim Scam. "You kidnapped SAMMY and took her spot instead! How selfish could you get?!" She yelled, standing up and glaring hard at Tim Scam.

"Stop throwing baseless accusations at me! Would I be asking if I knew what is going on?! " Tim snapped back, feeling his patience wear thin as he stood to his full height as well. Animosity and hatred filled the air as Clover and Tim glared daggers at each other.

"Both of you calm down!" Jerry sighed, raking his hands through his almost bald head. Things were bad enough as it is, and he did not wish for any additional blood shed tonight. Regardless of who Sam had chosen to save, she had saved a life nonetheless, and he didn't want her sacrifice to go to waste.

"Long story short Tim, Terrance ambushed W.O.O.H.P and gave fifty of the agents a choice: either we save ourselves or we save another person in the WOOHP building. The rest and those who sacrificed themselves would go down with W.O.O.H.P." Jerry said the last part quietly, pain in his words. It was difficult for him, to know that the organisation that he painstakingly built up over the years would crumble into dust in a matter of minutes.

"It would seem then, agent Samantha sacrificed herself to save you." Another female agent on the plane spoke up.

"But…..why?" Clover whispered, the fight long gone in her eyes as a lone tear slipped down her cheek. No one had an answer to her question.

Alex went over and hugged her friend tightly, feeling a similar pain in her chest. To know that your best friend was as good as dead, and that she chose Tim Scam's life over her own, was simply too much to take in. The two super spies silently provided one another the comfort they needed.

Tim Scam's eyes widened in shocked when he heard Jerry's summarized version of what had occurred. It seems as if they had all underestimated Terrance Lewis. Terrance's plan was cunning, diabolical and brilliant, playing on the psychological mind-set. Tim knew, that these spies on the jet with him now would carry nothing but guilt for the rest of their lives, knowing that they were the minority that survived but their colleagues did not.

Tim had to admit it was a difficult decision for the spies to make, especially for most of them who were still young and had a promising future ahead… the best example being Samantha Simpson.

So why did she sacrificed herself to save him?

Him, a dangerous criminal loathed by literally everyone in this world. Why did she choose to save him, when she had a bright future of her own?

Why?

Tim sighed and sunk back into his seat, clenching his hands into a fist. So many questions, but there were no answers. His mind was swirling and on overdrive, his brain churning out a dozen reasons as to why Samantha Simpson would want to save him, HIM! But none of them made any sense.

It was then he remembered the piece of paper that Samantha had shoved into his hands before Terrance led him away. Maybe that could shed some light on things.

Fumbling the pocket of his pants, Tim fished out the crumpled ball of paper that Samantha Simpson had gave him. Smoothening the paper out, he read the words scrawled hastily on the piece of scrap paper.

" _I am the guardian, I am the sole protector, of a heart that has been abused."_

The words were a blur to him, but the handwriting instantly struck a chord with him. The way that the words were slanted to the right, the way that the person wrote the letter 'g' with a distinct curve at the end, and the way the 'a's and 'f's were written….

They were all familiar. Too familiar. He blinked.

The handwriting he was so well acquainted with still stared back at him. He read the short note again, certain words standing out to him this time.

" _I am_ _ **the guardian,**_ _I am the_ _ **sole protector**_ _…"_

 _ **The Guardian…**_

His heart skipped a beat.

If Samantha Simpson wrote this….then….that would mean…..

"It was you all along…." He whispered.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **6 months ago….**_

 _Tim drew out a long breath, wincing as he turned his head to examine the multiple cuts and bruises on him. Despite his muscular physique, he had sustained a fair number of bruises and was black and blue all over. Plus, he was certain it was blood that he tasted on his lips now. He groaned, every movement he made a constant reminder of the fight that ensued earlier._

 _His lips curled in a scowl as he recalled the fight. While W.O.O.H.P's criminals were treated decently by the guards, the same can't be said for between criminals. Fights between criminals were common; but he had never been the centre of it before. He curse himself for his own stupidity._

 _There had always been a lot of talk about 'brotherhood' between criminals, and hence they were supposedly to watch one another's back because they were all in the same boat. Betraying the LAMOS apparently, was taboo on the 'brotherhood' deal. But he had simply taken the chance to escape when WOOHP agents were rounding up the LAMOS! How was that betrayal? And anyhow, he was arrested and back in jail now wasn't he?_

 _During the hour long free time in the common area, a whole hoard of other criminals who respected the LAMOS had ganged up against him, sneering at his 'betrayal' to the LAMOS. Tim was never the one to back down and had defended himself, apparently successfully angering the gang of criminals as a fight soon began. Even though Tim had put up a strong fight, he WAS severely outnumbered by about one to fifteen, thus explaining the bruises._

 _And the guards didn't even try to put a stop to it sooner. He thought bitterly._

 _Sure, the W.O.O.H.P guards on duty had noticed the fight as soon as it escalated, but had only watched and choose to interfere about ten minutes into the fight, when Tim had already sustained multiple injuries._

" _So much for being a member of the World Organisation of_ _ **Human Protection."**_ _Tim fumed silently. It was really ironic, that W.O.O.H.P was supposed to protect humans, yet he was left without aid for a full ten minutes while other criminals leashed their anger out on him. And when he was ordered back into his cell, the guards didn't even offer any form of medical aid to him. How twisted could things get?_

 _Tim sighed, and willed his aching limbs to stand. He began a slow shuffle from his small bed in his cell to the basin of water nearby. He needed to take care of his injuries._

 _Just then, there was a 'WOOSH' sound. Immediately on alert, Tim's head turned, and his brows furrowed in confusion upon noticing a paper aeroplane on the floor that clearly wasn't there earlier._

 _His sea-foamed eyes scanned his small cell quickly for any sign of intrusion, but was rewarded with nothing. So where had the paper come from? The only logical explanation was through the grills of his cell, but no one in the right frame of mind would try_ _ **that**_ _._

 _Warily, Tim picked up the paper aeroplane and unfolded it, noticing the neat handwriting on the otherwise blank piece of paper._

 _I know this is a weird way to start a correspondence….But….are you okay? Those bruises look bad. Hope that they didn't hurt you too badly. _

_The note was left unsigned, and he did not recognise the handwriting. He re-read it again, feeling anger boiling up within him. Must be one of those guards or those criminals trying to rub it into his face. Well…the joke's on them._

" _Is this some kind of a joke?" Tim lashed out harshly, crumpling the ball of paper and tossing it to the side without a care. He picked up a small basin filled with water and rinsed the cloth that was in it, all while keeping a careful eye out for movement._

 _Moments later, a second paper aeroplane flew into his line of vision. This time, he saw where it had come from: between the bars of his cell door. But there was no one out there!_

 _I assure you, it is not a joke. You haven't answered my question, are you okay? _

" _I'm about as fine as I can get." He growled, placing the paper aside as he tended to his injuries. It was probably some weirdo playing a prank on him. As far as he knew, there was no one who cared about him anymore._

 _The third note landed near his feet a few minutes later._

 _Water will do no good. Take the ointment and use it, it will help heal those bruises faster. _

_His eyes snapped up, sea-foamed orbs widening in surprise when he saw a small bottle of ointment sitting innocently on his side of the cell door. Cautiously, he approached his cell door, and stared at the bottle for a moment, considering whether to pick it up. It looked harmless enough, though he wouldn't put past anyone (especially W.O.O.H.P) to place some drug or even some tracking device on the ointment._

" _I don't need your help, leave me alone!" He snapped, tearing his gaze away from the bottle. He placed his hands on the bars of his cell and looked out; there was no one around._

 _How was this person even doing this?_

 _A paper aeroplane poking at his feet was his response. He growled, feeling slightly frustrated. He didn't have time to entertain some childish prank._

 _Would it kill you to just accept the fact that someone wants to help you? GENUINELY? I assure you the ointment is HARMLESS. Use it. _

_This time, the words were hastily scrawled on the paper, the pen making a harsh indent on the paper. Whoever he or she was, they were getting irritated by his lack of cooperation. Good, maybe that would make them give up and leave him alone._

" _I don't need your pity."_

 _I am not pitying you. Just reaching out a helping hand to someone who seems to need it. Stop being so egoistical and ACCEPT the aid. _

" _I'm NOT egoistical! Leave me alone!" What right did the person have to call him THAT? Chances are, they didn't even know him!_

 _Sorry no can do. You're stuck with me. Now USE THE OINTMENT! _

" _Make me." He hated how childish he sounded, but this person was beyond childish too. What kind of prank was this? When he find the person behind all this, he or she would_ _ **die.**_ _A painful and horrible death. He would personally see to it._

 _Stupid. Egoistical. Stubborn. Man._

 _USE IT!_

" _No!" He bit back, and slumped against the wall, his energy spent from both arguing with this mystery person and the fight earlier._

 _The notes seemed to have stopped. Tim waited with a bated breath for a minute. Nothing. He heaved a sigh of relief. Peace at last...He closed his eyes for a moment…_

… _only to have another paper aeroplane landing at his feet. He growled, tearing the note open with such force that it almost ripped the paper into two. He wanted to tear this person from limb to limb._

 _Quit being so stubborn. Let me tell you Tim Scam, I am not intending on leaving until you take care of those injuries with MY OINTMENT. And anyway, aren't you curious at all as to who I am? I'll provide some answers….only AFTER you take care of your injuries. _

_His eyebrows perked with interest. Whoever this person was, they knew him well enough. This person knew that as annoyed as he appeared to be by the notes, he was also intrigued and curious as to the identity of the writer. Besides, there was nothing for him to lose. The offer was simply too good to pass up._

" _Fine." He relented at last, reaching out to grasp the bottle of ointment. He uncapped it, and rubbed some of it onto the offending looking bruises on his arm, all while grumbling. Aware that the mystery person might not keep his or her end of the deal, he continued to talk as he treated his injuries._

" _Who are you?" He tried to keep his tone casual, almost nonchalant._

 _That is unimportant. Let's just say that I am a friend that cares. _

" _You said you would provide answers." He accused, glaring in the general direction that the notes were coming from._

 _I said I would provide_ _ **SOME**_ _answers. I never did say WHAT answers. __He could almost hear the smirk of triumph in the tone of this mystery person. Judging by the handwriting, the person was definitely female._

" _I hate it when they find loopholes." Tim muttered to himself. At that point, he had already applied the ointment to all the visible bruises, so he capped the bottle. There was a short unladylike snort at his statement, before it was muffled, probably by the person trying to control her laughter. Tim smirked._

" _How are you doing this anyway?"_

 _A lady never reveals her secrets._

 _That at least confirmed her gender. Eliminating about half the people on this planet._

" _But seriously though, who are you? You might be a crazy psychopath." He tried again to persuade mystery girl to reveal something about herself. He was going crazy wondering who this person was. As annoying as it was, talking to someone that didn't immediately judge him based on who he was felt refreshing._

 _I'm pretty sure YOU'RE the sociopath here. _

_He chuckled despite himself. "You never answered my question. Stop evading." He said smartly._

 _Like I said before. A friend._

 _Reading the latest note, he felt a tug on his heartstrings._

 _A friend…. When was the last time someone willingly said that they were his friend? It seemed like such a long long time ago…. His face harden. Was he really going to show weakness to some unknown person that might be a stalker or a serial killer?_

 _And anyhow, Tim Scam did NOT show weakness. Weakness makes one vulnerable, and in this crazy world where it is survival of the fittest, he COULDN'T show weakness at all._

" _I don't have friends." He retorted, crossing his arms and turning his head away from the cell door. A paper aeroplane hit his back soon after. This person certainly had a good aim._

 _Well, you have one now. Everyone needs a friend. _

_Tim chose to ignore that message he had read, glaring at the stone wall in silence. There was no movement from both parties until a short while later, when a final note appeared._

 _Think about what I've said. I'm sorry but I need to go. I'll be back to visit soon._

 _Keep the ointment. It would help._

 _Oh…. And you can call me "The Guardian." _

_Before Tim could give a reply, the mystery girl had left. He noticed the moment she left, for the faint smell of strawberries lingered in the air for a moment before disappearing altogether._

 _He took a closer look at the note he had in his hand. The last line of words seemed to be added after a moment's thought; the pen pressure on the paper was different._

" _The Guardian…" He mused, fingering the piece of paper._

 _Whoever this person was, no matter how irritating, she had successfully caught his interest._

* * *

 _She returned three days later._

 _Tim had been lying down on his bed in the cell, staring into space. One thing that W.O.O.H.P could really improve on was giving the prisoners something to do. There was literally nothing to do for most of the day; only a short few hours of respite out of their cells to the common room daily. Additionally, the mobile library only came once every week; and Tim had already finished the book he had loaned._

 _As such, Tim thought that W.O.O.H.P couldn't really blame him for formulating plans to break out of prison time and time again. It was really the only way he could keep his sanity, being left to his own devices most of the time. On this very day, Tim's intelligent mind was trying to think of yet another master plan to break out of W.O.O.H.P prison._

 _Of course, the mystery girl was never far away from his mind. If it wasn't for the notes, Tim honestly would have wondered if he was hallucinating._

 _After three days of intensive thought over this 'mystery girl' (He had begun to call her that in his mind, despite her claim that she could be addressed as 'the guardian'), Tim drew a couple of conclusions._

 _1) This person was a W.O.O.H.P agent. (How else could they access the prison holding facility?)_

 _2) This person had in possession, some invisibility gadget or some sorts to help deliver the notes._

 _3) This person was crazy. (For who would want to befriend TIM SCAM?)_

 _The last point was of course under the assumption that this person was sincere in her notes. But Tim was sceptical about her explanation that she wanted to be his friend. Any sane person out there would avoid him like the plague. Plus, hadn't it been three days and yet there was still no sign of her?_

 _Maybe he scared her away. Tim smirked at that thought. He wasn't known as the cold-hearted one for nothing._

 _But that smirk was wiped off his face a few moments later, when a well-folded paper aeroplane came flying in his direction. She came back?_

 _Did you miss me?_ _The handwriting was the same as the other notes he had received days ago, so Tim instantly knew it was the same person._

" _Don't think too highly of yourself." Tim scoffed. However, he was secretly glad to have someone to talk to, even though that person was a mystery person that was probably a nutcase._

 _Not even a hello? No sweat. I know you probably missed me. _

" _Not on your life."_

 _How are the bruises?_ _She chose to ignore his comment._

" _Pretty much okay." He answered honestly, absentmindedly rubbing one of the bruises that were fading, but still there, under the long sleeve shirt he was wearing._

 _I….I brought you something. __Tim raised his eyebrow at the note, and looked up. His eyes widened as he caught a strong whiff of something delicious. Cranberry scones?_

 _Two cranberry scones in a bag had been placed at his side of the cell door. A flash of confusion and shock washed upon Tim. How did she know?_

 _For cranberry scones were his favourite snack. How did she find out? He was stumped speechless for nearly a minute, simply staring at the snack without a word._

" _How did you know?"_

 _I might have hacked into W.O.O.H.P's database….Don't tell anyone, I feel as guilty as it is. _

_Tim almost burst out laughing at that response, mentally adding 'computer genius' and 'strong morals' to his list of characteristics of the mystery girl. How could he forget that W.O.O.H.P kept a VERY detailed file on all its' agents and criminals, which included their favourite foods?_

 _He had seen the files himself, and had to admit that it was borderline stalkish._

 _Sometimes, he swear that Jerry was even more insane then he was._

 _This mystery girl never failed to surprise him though. To be able to hack into W.O.O.H.P's database was an impressive feat indeed! Tim suddenly gained a newfound respect for this mystery girl, and his curiosity of her identity was gnawing on his insides._

 _Well go on…eat them. I assure you it isn't poisoned or anything. A girl's honour. _

_Strangely enough….He trusted her. He trusted that she wouldn't harm him._

 _He picked up the pastry and sniffed it, a small reluctant smile appearing on his face as the strong whiff of buttery goodness hit him. It had been so long since he last ate a scone…. His stomach growled (despite how he ate lunch an hour ago), and he took a small bite. It tasted like heaven, as his mouth exploded with flavours. Tossing all his manners aside, Tim wolfed down the rest of the scone, as if he was a starving man eating a meal._

 _Soon after, Tim had already devoured the first scone and was eyeing the second one greedily. After some logical reasoning however, he decided to save the scone for later. No use gobbling up a perfectly delicious scone. Then that would be nothing to look forward to any longer._

 _He sat on the ground, leaning against the wall next to the grill bars of his cell, sighing contentedly as he tasted the buttery aftertaste in his mouth._

 _I see you enjoyed it. _

" _I did." He affirmed, and hesitated for a moment. "Thank you." He whispered quietly. "It was very good." Contrary to what most people believed, his parents had hammered basic manners into him._

 _To Tim, the scones were like….a peace offering of some sorts. It might seem weird, but he didn't harbour that much hatred to mystery girl anymore, not after the stun she pulled to gather information about his favourite snack. His doubts about her sincerity were reduced, thanks to her dangerous act of hacking into W.O.O.H.P just to know what his favourite snack was._

 _More than ever, he was dying of curiosity as to who this person was._

 _You are welcome. I…brought you something else actually. _

_Tim looked up from the latest note just in time to see a slender hand push a book hesitantly through the bars of his cell. With such fast speed that would put a cheetah to shame, Tim grabbed the hand without a second thought._

 _It was as if he had touched a bare electrical wire. When their hands met, sparks danced around their entwined fingers, and Tim was stunned. Never had he felt such sparks before that brought a surge of emotions through him. He gaped, and the mystery girl took his moment of confusion to quickly tear her fingers away from his._

 _He stared dumbly at his hand for a short moment, before picking up the book._

 _ **To Kill a Mockingbird,**_ _written by Harper Lee._

 _Have you read it before? __The person asked, evading what had taken place moments ago._

 _He had actually. But that had been at least 10 years back, during his high school days. Tim couldn't remember much about that book, and told mystery girl just that._

 _That's good. Maybe you could read it? We could discuss it once you are done? _

_After a lot of thought and weighing of the pros and cons of the situation, Tim relented reluctantly and agreed to the idea._

 _Great! I'll be off now then! Happy reading!_

 _He stared numbly at the book in his hands long after she left, wondering just what he had gotten himself into._

* * *

 _Things took off from there._

 _She visited every Monday, Thursday and alternate Saturdays, spending almost 2 hours each time. Every Monday, she would bring along a new book, and occasionally some baked goodies too._

 _The books would always of a different genre: sometimes about war and suffering, others about politics, or even humour. They would pass time by doing an in-depth discussion of the books she brought him, and sometimes even dwell into their own pasts._

 _When it was a book about injustice, he told her of how he was looked down on after he turned rogue, while she talked about the bullying she had endured in her early years._

 _When the book was about wit and sarcasm, they would spend the hours throwing sarcastic comments back and forth as well as debating about political humour._

 _While Tim did open up to this mystery girl, he never did pry for any personal details from his "pen pal." Things such as her age, physical appearance, name, position in W.O.O.H.P… He purposely avoided asking them, and she in turn, never did reveal them._

 _Secretly however, Tim liked having the mystery girl's identity a secret. It leaved him to imagine just what his mystery companion was like. Besides, Tim didn't think he could handle knowing who she was just yet. What if she was really someone he hated? Or maybe some creepy psycho? Or some old lady with a dozen cats? It was sometimes better not to know too much._

 _Their routine continued for a full two months._

 _Until one day, she stopped coming._

 _The first time she didn't turn up, it was a Monday. Tim hadn't been fazed by it. He knew that this mystery girl had her own life as well, and they had long ago established that it was okay for her to not turn up once in a while. He had simply spent that Monday afternoon engrossed in the book she had loaned him._

 _However, when she failed to make an appearance that Thursday, Tim unknowingly started to panic. He spent the whole morning pacing up and down his tiny jail cell, just waiting for the familiar paper aeroplane._

 _ **Why hasn't she visited me yet? Is she okay? Maybe she got hurt or something..**_ _His mind had wondered off several times during the day as he thought of possible reasons why the mystery girl hadn't arrive. He believed that she was responsible enough to let him know in advance if she had some important things to take care of. Having receiving no word from the girl, he was getting worried (as much as he didn't want to admit.)_

 _It was a Friday, one week after Tim last saw the mystery girl when he had another visitor. Tim had once again taken into the habit of pacing up and down. Although the mystery girl never visited on Fridays, he couldn't help but hope._

 _The moment Tim heard approaching footsteps, his eyes immediately sought out his cell door. However, it wasn't who he had been hoping for._

" _Scam." Jerry greeted, in a slightly awkward yet cautious tone. Tim stopped his pacing, and let out a grunt of acknowledgement. He didn't want anything to do with his ex-boss._

 _The older man stood staring at Tim from outside the jail cell, appraising him. While Tim had paid no heed to Jerry's staring at first, it soon became annoying after five minutes of tensed silence._

" _As much as I appreciate your visit Jerry, but I'm afraid I am NOT some circus animal. Quit staring at me as if I am one." He commented with snide, hoping to get his ex-boss off his back. His mood was quickly turning sourer by the minute._

 _Jerry squirmed, before lowering his gaze and bowed his head in silent apology. Tim pressed his hand to his forehead and sighed in frustration._

" _What do you want Jerry? I highly doubt this is a friendly visit." Tim remarked. He could sense waves of nervousness radiating off Jerry, and he was curious._

 _The head of W.O.O.H.P shifted on his feet, choosing his next few words carefully. "As a matter of fact, there IS something I would like to talk to you about." Jerry admitted. "But it isn't something I can openly discuss out here. Can I come in?"_

 _Tim snorted loudly. "By all means! This IS your prison facility after all." He added sarcastically, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis._

 _With a swipe of the white W.O.O.H.P card, Jerry entered Tim's cell. His ex-boss looked extremely worn out, and appeared as if he had just been through hell and back. Tim noted, but didn't question about the older man's frazzled look._

 _Tim reached his bed in two long strides, and sat down without a care, while Jerry chose to remain standing, leaning against the wall._

" _Well?" Tim prompted after a period of silence, tapping his foot impatiently._

" _I…I was just wondering Sc-Tim. What changed?" It didn't go unnoticed by Tim that Jerry didn't address him by his last name. But that information was stored for analysis later on, for Jerry's statement made no sense._

" _Pardon?"_

" _Just…why?" Jerry seemed lost for words as well._

" _Why what? English would be nice Jerry?"_

" _What has changed?" Jerry repeated._

" _You are speaking in riddles Jerry! The last time I checked, nothing has changed. I am STILL Timothy Scam." Tim answered. This conversation was going nowhere, and he was starting to get annoyed._

" _Well Tim." Jerry began. "I was just wondering…what has caused YOU to change?"_

" _Change? What, did you think I changed for the better? Gave up crime? Wishful thinking Jerry. I am still Tim Scam, the most feared criminal of W.O.O.H.P, and evil criminal mastermind." Tim scoffed, crossing his arms and staring pointedly at Jerry._

" _Whatever it is." Jerry changed the subject. "I just want to let you know that W.O.O.H.P's management committee has noted your efforts to change, and we are considering on shortening your sentence." Jerry said. "Although that snide attitude of yours COULD use some working on." He muttered as an afterthought._

 _Tim couldn't believe his ears. Why would W.O.O.H.P agree on shortening his sentence? He was a criminal mastermind! A threat to the world!_

" _Just continue staying in prison Tim, and you'll be fine." Jerry told Tim with a curt nod, before taking his leave quickly._

 _That was when Jerry's last words hit Tim like a ton of bricks._

" _Just continue staying in prison Tim…"_

 _Continue staying in prison?_

 _ **Pff! That would never happen!**_ _Tim thought with a laugh._

 _He had too many escapades to count! W.O.O.H.P REALLY needed to bump up their security! Why, the last time he had escaped prison was…_

… _.Almost three months ago. Tim realised with a start._

 _Why didn't he try to escape prison at all? What…changed?_

 _In his heart, he knew the answer: The mystery girl. His mind had been so busy with thoughts about the mystery girl that he had never bothered to try escaping at all these past few months. She intrigued him in ways whereby no other person has been able to. And it was because of how much he was captivated by this person, that did he chose to stay in prison, just to be able to get to know her better. He never did realise how long it had been since he had thought about revenge, or even escaping W.O.O.H.P. Interactions with the mystery girl had filled that void in him._

 _As much as he hated to admit it, she had somehow wormed her way into his heart, with her compassion, wit and intelligence. It had been such a long time since he had felt this way: completely at ease with a person that accepted him for who he was._

 _A heart he thought would remain stone cold, had been melted, all because of one mystery girl._

 _ **So what? You CARE for her now?**_ _His inner conscience mocked him._

 _Judging from his own anxious attitude from the past few days, Tim had no doubt about where his feelings laid. He saw this mystery girl like….a friend….Maybe even something more._

 _One might say that he had a_ _ **crush.**_

 _And that thought was both scary and sickening._

 _ **What am I becoming? A sap? I am acting like a lovesick schoolboy!**_ _He thought, disgusted at how overly dejected he had been the past few days without the mystery girl around. He wasn't acting like TIM SCAM, feared criminal at all! This girl was changing him into something that he didn't want!_

 _She was bringing out a weakness in him. And the sentence 'Tim Scam had a weakness' was a sentence he had sworn would be taboo._

 _ **Having a weaknesses is like handing your enemy a gun to shoot you with. Weaknesses will not help you survive.**_ _He chanted repeatedly in his head, before doing so out loud._

" _I am Tim Scam. Tim Scam does not have a weakness. Weaknesses are something that I use against others. Others will not have an edge over me. I don't have a weakness. The mystery girl is just nobody."_

 _ **She's probably got bored of you.**_ _That inner, insecure subconscious of his popped up suddenly._ _ **She probably realised how dangerous you are and decided to stay away.**_

 _The more Tim thought about it, the more he believed it to be true. It was the only logical explanation for her one week absence. Even if she had a mission, or had some personal things to take care of, he knew that she would have the decency to at least leave him a word._

 _Unless of course, she decided to leave for good._

 _Tim sank down on his bed again, chuckling darkly. He was a fool to think that he could forge a friendship, a fool to believe that someone would truly care about him._

 _ **She left…Just like all the other people in my life. Once they witness who I truly am, the dark side of me, they give up.**_ _He thought._

 _ **Like Jerry….who became a stranger after my betrayal to W.O.O.H.P….**_

 _ **And like her…**_

 _A face floated into his mind. A beautiful W.O.O.H.P agent with long orange locks, and emerald eyes. He hadn't thought about her in some time. (To be more specifically ever since the mystery girl appeared) But whenever it did, it was always bittersweet memories._

 _Yet another of his many secrets that Tim Scam would take to his grave._

 _That Tim Scam was fond of Samantha Simpson._

 _At first, she was simply one of the pawns in his elaborate plan to take over W.O.O.H.P. He had found the crush that she had on 'Mac Smit' amusing, especially how she seemed to hang on to every single word he said. She had been so naïve, so strongly attached to him. Which was an irony, seeing how she was supposed to be the smartest out of the trio of spies. Yet she was the one that was the most smitten by him, the criminal mastermind. He could tell that she was crushing on 'Mac Smit' badly, even to the extent that she would buy a present for him._

 _To say he was shocked when he received her gift that year would be an understatement. Words couldn't even describe how awed he was in receiving a present after so many years of not doing so. And it was a gift from the heart, something that he truly cherished. Even if the intended recipient of the sweater wasn't him, but Mac Smit._

 _And yes, if anyone was wondering, he still kept the sweater. It served as a bittersweet memory of what WAS._

 _From then on, he began to pay special attention to her. And he picked up the little things about her. Like how smart, headstrong and determined she was, and how fiercely committed she was to her cause of making the world a better place. She caught his attention, and he admired her personality. They were both so alike in multiple ways, such that Tim began drawing the parallels._

 _He often wondered what it would be like if she had been evil like him. They would have made the perfect villain pair…and maybe even something more._

 _Unknowingly, she had stolen his heart._

 _However, that all changed when he revealed his true colours. He had seen the instant changes in her eyes: from longing, to disgust and disappointment._

 _Even after that incident, she would still sent him disapproving glances during their fights. The admiration in her eyes replaced with raw frustrations and fury. She would fight even more fiercely than her other two companions, as if a form of payback for toying with her feelings. Every kick and every punch that was delivered had an underlying tinge of anger to it. Whether it was anger at him, or at herself, or both, Tim never could be sure. And he returned her blows back with equal vigour._

 _Despite all these, Tim never, truly forgotten about her and the sweater._

 _His thoughts would always drift to_ _ **her**_ _once in a while, ponding about all the 'what ifs.'_

 _ **What if she had been evil?**_

 _ **What if I hadn't betrayed W.O.O.H.P? Would we have been partners? Or maybe even something more?**_

 _He hated these thoughts. They were a sin to have. For there was no way they could be together. They belonged in two different worlds, and were two different people. While they shared many similar traits, there were stark differences as well. The most prominent being the side they chose to fight for._

 _However, he couldn't help himself from dwelling into the past. More often than not, he would laze in his bed in W.O.O.H.P's prison facility. And his thought would always boil down to one idea._

 _ **What if I had attempted to kiss her?**_

" _No more." He growled suddenly, standing up with a surge of confidence. He wasn't going to change who he was all because of two women. They will NOT be his weak spot any longer._

 _Tim had never felt more disgusted at himself. "Weakness." He spat, his brows narrowing. He crossed the cell in three quick strides towards the small basin and mirror he had. Gripping the edge of the basin tightly, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. While he looked the same on the outside, he knew he wasn't the same person on the inside anymore._

" _Get a grip Tim Scam. You can do this. You have to find yourself again. Become the REAL Tim Scam and not some pathetic fool." He told himself firmly._

 _He could do this._

 _Just then, he spotted the large stack of notes gathered from their months of interaction. They were resting at the foot of his bed, neatly tied up with a dark blue ribbon. On seeing the notes, Tim almost lost it, and was in the process of ripping the first note into shreds when he realised…he just couldn't._

 _Frustrated at his lack of mental will, Tim took the whole bundle of notes and chucked it carelessly under the bed._

 _Instead of reading like he intended to, Tim chose to do press ups instead, determined to get back into his old routine before all this mess started._

* * *

 _It was another two weeks before Tim had his next visitor. In the course of the two weeks, Tim had thrown all thoughts about the mystery girl aside. Instead, he spent his day exercising: doing chest presses to jumping jacks to sit-ups. The exercises helped him to divert his attention away from the mystery girl, or even from Sam who had somehow slipped back into his thoughts. Apart from that, he used his abundance of time to start fiddling with the lock system of his cell. Jerry had upgraded the lock system, and it was a hassle to hack into the system with his limited tools._

 _That day, Tim had a breakthrough! It took him a fair bit of time, but he finally was successful hacked into the system that controlled the lock system of his cell. He smirked in triumph and folded his arms with a satisfied grin. He would escape later in the day, when they started serving lunch. It would be easier to knock an unsuspecting guard out and replace him._

 _Giving a quick glance out to the common area whereby a large digital clock hung, Tim noted that there was more than an hour before he could put his plan into action. He ambled to the bed, closing his eyes for a quick rest._

 _WOOSH!_

 _In a flash, Tim's eyes snapped open as he jolted up in bed. What was THAT?_

 _The paper aeroplane that sat on the floor was his answer._

 _In spite of himself, Tim let out an animal like growl. What was SHE doing back here?_

 _After three weeks of going MIA? What was she up to?!_

 _He now wanted nothing to do with the mystery girl. Nothing at all. He had only just managed to successfully banish her from his thoughts; she wasn't going to wreck all his efforts now._

 _In one swift move, Tim grabbed the paper aeroplane from the floor._

" _LEAVE. ME. ALONE." He enunciated each word loudly, while tearing the paper into shreds without a second glance._

 _When another paper aeroplane graced his presence, Tim could feel his temper brewing._

" _When will you learn…" He said darkly, crushing the paper into a ball and stalking towards the cell bars. Tim flung the paper ball out of the gaps of the cell bars. "That I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE?!" He growled while shaking the metal handle bars. The bars rattled with Tim's every move, but remained intact._

" _DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING." Tim warned with a threatening finger. "TRYING TO CHANGE W.O.O.H.P'S MOST FEARED CRIMINAL EH? WELL LET ME TELL YOU, NOT A CHANCE!"_

" _GO AWAY! AND I NEVER WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!" With those words, Tim severed his ties with his only companion in months._

 _Ever since that day, he had never heard from the mystery girl again._

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

* * *

Until now that is.

Sam was the mystery girl.

The mystery girl was Sam.

And she had sacrificed herself to save him.

She was going to die.

As those thoughts flashed through Tim's mind, it was as if something inside of him snapped.

"NO! SAM!" In an instant, Tim was up on his feet, pounding repeatedly against the window of the jet. It just wasn't fair. She didn't deserve to die! She was the goody girl, the one that has done so much for the world! She shouldn't be the one to die! And he shouldn't deserve the chance to live!

 _That silly silly girl…._

 _His guardian angel…._

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" He cried, losing all of his cool and composure. None of the W.O.O.H.P agents had ever seen Tim Scam looking as forlorn and as anxious as he was now.

"WHY AREN'T YOU ALL DOING ANYTHING? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE HER TO DIE?" Tim felt as if he might explode as he looked at the W.O.O.H.P agents on the jet. None of them were trying to escape, nor thinking of a plan to help Sam! It was almost as if they had all given up hope. Completely frustrated, he continued to pound on the window with such a force he thought he might break it.

"Calm down Tim." Jerry was by Tim's side shortly after his outburst, trying to get a firm hold on the younger man's shoulders. Agent Frank, one of the few male agents saved, also stepped forward to aid Jerry.

"Look at me Tim." Jerry ordered as the man began to calm down.

"Look at me." Jerry repeated, more firmly then the first time. Tim raised his head slowly to meet the older man's gaze. Those sea-foamed eyes were clouded, darker than usual. They reflected sorrow, anger and most of all…regret. Jerry sighed.

"It's too late Tim. We've tried EVERYTHING we could. I'm sorry." Those words reinforced what no one wanted to admit: that W.O.O.H.P was doomed, and Sam was going down with it. Only a miracle could save her now.

"NOOOO!" The cry that emitted from Tim's lips a moment later was the most heart-wrenching one that Jerry had ever heard.

Terrance had won.

And Tim was going to lose his girl.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sam stood watching the retreating backs of Tim and Terrance. Once their voices had faded into the distance, did she let herself slump onto the cold hard floor. She buried her face in her hands tiredly, hoping that Terrance would TRULY keep to his word. But she let herself believe that he will be safe. He was safe now, and her job as his guardian angel was done.

The redhead took some time to regain her bearings. Exhaling sharply, she stood and scanned her immediate surroundings. This place held too many memories for her; both good and bad ones.

Sam sighed. There were so many things left unspoken between the two of them, so many things that Tim would never get to know.

Like how she had never truly gotten over him after the whole 'Mac Smit' fiasco, even though she tried her very best to. How her heart ached when she fought him during every one of their missions, wishing so much that they weren't on opposing sides, but rather fighting on the same side.

Like how she had secretly snitched the invisibility gadget from Jerry's office, how she had simply watched him for a couple of days before gathering the courage to start a correspondence with him.

How she had winced in pain for every bruise he'd sustained during the fight with the other criminals, and how she had wanted to jump in and defend him.

How she had spent two days mastering how to bake the perfect cranberry scone when she discovered (after hacking into W.O.O.H.P records) that it was his favourite snack. Clover and Alex were on her case for weeks just because they thought she was trying to impress someone in school.

How she had unintentionally stopped visiting him because she was in a **coma for two weeks**. Some criminal had shot her in the chest during a mission and she had been dangerously close to dying. She had come to W.O.O.H.P the instant she was discharged, only to be rewarded with a harden exterior yet again. In the time whereby she was in the hospital, it seemed like all her efforts had been undone.

How the note he had torn up contained an explanation of what had happened to her, but yet he didn't even bother to read it.

How she continued to visit him occasionally even after they stopped their correspondence. How she only dared to linger near his cell and watch him from afar, like a silent angel.

There was just too many misconceptions, misinterpretations and unspoken words between them both. And she wished for a chance to explain things. She could only hope that he managed to decipher the message she left for him.

For she wanted Tim to know that he had a guardian angel. There **WAS** someone looking out for him, who cared about him, and wanted to help him in any way possible. She wished that he would have a good life, and be safe. She wanted Tim to know that contrary to what he believed, he **was** loved. Hopefully, he understood why she was doing this, and this understanding could help him embark on a new journey.

" _I'll be there for you through it all, even though saving you sends me to heaven."_ She sang quietly, quoting the line of a song that said it all.

As his unofficial guardian angel, she have vowed to herself to always put his life before hers. Hence she had to save him.

Even if it cost her her own life.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, her purse in her lap.

She stretched her legs out on the bed, and turned to her side. This careless action caused her purse to fall off the bed. It landed on the floor with a 'thud'. On seeing this, Sam sighed, and picked herself off the bed to get her purse back. She bend down at the knees, grabbing her purse.

At that moment, something underneath the bed caught her eye. There was something under the bed, something that looked rather bulky. Her curiosity piped, she stretched a hand out, hoping to be able to get the item. When her fingers met rolls of paper, her eyes widened a notch.

Pulling the object out, she gasped when she saw it was all her notes to Tim, neatly bundled with a blue ribbon.

 _He still kept them._

A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Although the notes were caked with some dust, indicating that they hadn't been read in some time, the fact that he hadn't thrown them away had already tugged on her heartstrings.

Her fingers tightening on the stack of notes, and she brushed away the dirt from the notes gingerly.

Undoing the ribbon, she sat still as she read each of the notes one by one, tracing her handwriting and recollecting the memories of her (short) time with him.

In the silence of the criminal holding facility, she was able to be alone with her own thoughts. Thoughts about what ifs and what could have been for her and Tim. Fate was just not on her side, it supposed.

Just then, her ears picked up sounds coming from a distance. Footsteps, and they were coming her way.

Sam tensed, and scrambled off the bed, her emerald eyes on wide alert. No one was supposed to be patrolling now, seeing as how Terrance had all the W.O.O.H.P agents captive. She moved into a fighting stance instantly, standing guard near the cell door. The footsteps were slow and purposeful.

Her breath hitched as she noticed the shadow of the intruder on the ground grow more distinct…until they stopped right outside the cell she was in now.

Sam raised her gaze from the floor to the intruder. Her expression hardened.

"You didn't think I was going to leave W.O.O.H.P's best superspy out to die, did you?" The voice scorned.

"Terrance." Sam greeted coolly.

* * *

After Tim's outburst, the craft was silent. Everyone was lost in thought, most of them wondering what kind of relationship Tim and Agent Samantha had that had caused the former behaving like that: nothing like a master criminal, but rather….human.

 _Were they friends?_ Alex wondered, stealing a quick glance at Tim Scam who had his head in his hands.

 _Or something more?_ Clover speculated, as she and Alex traded looks.

"Hello agents." A sickening sweet voice filled the craft at that moment. It was Terrance, speaking through the computerised system. "Oh, and Scam." He added nonchalantly after some thought.

"Isn't it funny…That I allowed W.O.O.H.P agents to save anyone in the **BUILDING,** but only one person chose to save a criminal? Rather than saving another W.O.O.H.P agent, or one of her friends, Samantha sacrificed herself for a CRIMINAL! What does that say about the rest of you? Do you not believe in redemption? Or are criminals not human, nor worthy enough to be saved?" Terrance chuckled darkly. All forty-nine W.O.O.H.P agents on the craft lowered their heads, and Jerry sighed heavily.

Truthfully, the thought of rescuing the criminals never once crossed his mind during the ordeal. He only thought of securing the lives of his agents. Now that Terrance had brought it up, Jerry felt more guilt burdened on his shoulders. _Those criminals had families too…._

"But never mind that. What's done can't be undone eh? Gather around everyone, for a spectacular display of fireworks as I bring down W.O.O.H.P! Thirty seconds till explosion!" Terrance's words were filled with so much spite that it brought shivers down everyone's spine.

Gaps rang through the air, and the passengers on the aircraft rushed to the left side of the craft whereby W.O.O.H.P could be seen from the windows. Tim stared at the building dejectedly, his heart palpitating wildly.

Sam was still in the building, yet there was nothing he could do.

She had sacrificed herself for him. That silly silly girl.

He wanted to turn away. He didn't wish to see W.O.O.H.P explode with the woman he was fond of inside.

But he willed himself to continue staring at the dark blue building, dreading the next few moments to come.

3

2

1

…

 **BOOM!**

And as W.O.O.H.P went up in smoke, Tim Scam's heart shattered.

" _Why do you keep doing this?" Tim asked out of curiosity one day. He couldn't understand why this mystery girl would want to talk to him even though she knew all the bad things that he had done._

 _Well…it wouldn't be fair if I had judged you based on who you were would it? Everyone deserves a second chance._

 _Life IS all about redemption and second chances._

 _ **YOU**_ _deserve a second chance Tim Scam._

Fin

* * *

 **This story is loosely inspired by Cresenta's Lark Christmas story "Last Chance." I was tapping on the idea of Sam and her display of unconditional love. Many thanks to Cresenta for allowing me to use the idea of the invisibility gadget too! That comes from another of her fantastic stories: Love Anonymous.**

 **Whether or not Sam survived this is really up to your own interpretation. But I'd like to think that Sam pulled through. I don't think there will be a sequel anytime soon though. But if anyone is interested in doing up a spin off/ sequel, let me know.**

 **Hope that you guys liked it! This took quite a fair bit of time. Do read and review! I'll love to hear what you guys think.**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year too! Stay healthy and happy!**

 **-TrixieNancy.**


End file.
